


Angelic Capablities

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Castiel-centric, Fallen Angels, Falling Angels, Free Will, Freedom, Light Angst, Poetry, Team Free Will, angels don't understand, cas fighting with his siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like every time an angel tries to change for the better, they end up broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Capablities

At the touch of my blade

The grace fades from your eyes

With your wings in the shade

I wonder if freedom is a lie

If the weight of free will

Is a burden too heavy to dismiss

Or if this just happens

When you try to teach poetry to fish

 

 

(gg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks.


End file.
